gossipgirllfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gossip Girl
thumb|370px Schreibe deinen ersten Abschnitt hier. Geschichte Manhattans reiche Upper East Side: Tratsch und Klatsch regieren und nur die Reichsten der Reichen wohnen hier. Die Jugendlichen dort besuchen Privatschulen, führen Luxus-Leben und besitzen genug Einfluss, Geld und Abenteuerlust, um den Großstadtdschungel New York voll und ganz auszukosten. Inmitten dieser High Society lebt das „Gossip Girl“ (Kristen Bell), die ungezeigte Erzählerfigur der Serie. Sie postet mit Vorliebe im Internet und verschickt die neusten Gerüchte per E-Mail und SMS an alle User. Erfolgsserie thumb|360px|left„Gossip Girl“ ging im September 2007 in den USA auf Sendung und war sofort ein Hit. Creator Josh Schwartz verantwortete bereits die US-Serie „O.C., California“. Seine neue Serie spielt nicht mehr im warmen Kalifornien, sondern im Großstadtdschungel New York. „Gossip Girl“ beruht auf der gleichnamigen Jugendbuchreihe der amerikanischen Autorin Cecily von Ziegesar, die es seit ihrem erstmaligen Erscheinen in den USA im Jahr 2002 regelmäßig auf die Bestsellerlisten schafft. Bei den „Teen Choice Awards 2008“ wurde die Serie sechs Mal mit der begehrten Trophäe ausgezeichnet. Serena Van Der Woodsen thumb Blake Lively ist... SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN Serena van der Woodsen ist das It-Girl der Constance Billard School for Girls. Ihr gelingt alles mit Leichtigkeit und sie ist überall beliebt. Doch weil sie so perfekt ist, ist sie auch etwas einsam und findet nie die große Liebe. Seit ihrer Kindheit ist Blair ihre beste Freundin. Die Freundschaft wird auf die Probe gestellt, als Serena ohne Abschied auf ein Internat geht und in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel unerwartet wieder auftaucht. Vor ihrer Abwesenheit war Serena ein nicht zu bremsendes Partygirl, das auch schon mit Drogen, Sex und Alkohol in Kontakt gekommen ist. Nach ihrem mysteriösen Internatsaufenthalt kommt sie jedoch vollkommen verändert wieder zurück und niemand kennt den wahren Grund für ihre Abwesenheit. Dies ändert sich erst, als Georgina Sparks, ihre ehemalige Partyfreundin, auftaucht. Sie verliebt sich in Dan Humphrey. Welcher ebenfalls die Liebe ihres Lebens ist. Blair Waldorf Leighton Meester ist Blair Waldorf Blair Cornelia Waldorf ist ebenfalls wie Serena, in die High Society hineingeboren worden. Sie wird imme thumbr wieder als arrogant dargestellt, allerdings auch teilweise als romantisch und verspielt.Sie ist die beste Freundin von Serena. Seit dem Abschluss der Highschool Constance Billard School for Girls besucht sie die NYU. Ihr Ziel war es eigentlich, in Yale zu graduieren, was ihr aufgrund der Schikanierung durch eine Lehrerin jedoch nicht gelang.Ihr Vater Harold ist Rechtsanwalt, ihre Mutter Eleanor Modedesignerin.Blair hat Serena nicht verziehen, dass diese ohne ein Wort verschwunden ist und das ausgerechnet, als ihr Vater ihre Mutter für einen anderen Mann namens Roman verlassen hat. Als ihr Freund Nate ihr beichtet, dass er vor Serenas Verschwinden einen One-Night-Stand mit ihr hatte, beginnt thumb|386px|left ein böser Krieg zwischen den beiden. Schließlich schaffen sie es aber, sich wieder näherzukommen und sich zu verzeihen. Gegen Ende der ersten Staffel halten sie zusammen, um Serenas Kampf gegen Georgina durchzustehen. Nate Archibald thumb Chace Crawford ist Nathaniel Archibald Nathaniel „Nate“ Archibald ist zwischen Serena und Blair hin und her gerissen, da er mit Blair zusammen war und mit Serena schon einmal ein intimes Verhältnis pflegte. Sein Vater will alle Entscheidungen – auf welche Universität (Dartmouth College) er gehen soll und welches Mädchen (Blair) er heiraten soll – für ihn treffen. Nate hat aber ganz andere Träume und Wünsche und muss den Weg finden, dies seinen Eltern zu erklären. Er bändelt eine Beziehung mit Vanessa an, welche jedoch Ende der ersten Staffel endet. Er hat in der zweiten Staffel ein kurzes Verhältnis mit Jenny, kommt jedoch wieder mit Vanessa zusammen. Anfang der dritten Staffel hat er ein heimliches Verhältnis mit Bree Buckley, gegen Mitte der dritten Staffel kommt er mit Serena zusammen. Chuck Bass Ed Westwick ist Chuck Bass. thumb|228px Charles Bartholomew „Chuck“ Bass gibt sich als Egoist. Er scheint kein Problem damit zu haben andere fertig zu machen oder sie zu manipulieren. Frauen scheinen für ihn nur Gegenstände zu sein, die man benutzt oder kaufen kann. Er ist sich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn für den Tod seiner Mutter, die angeblich bei seiner Geburt gestorben ist, verantwortlich macht. Auch strebt er meist erfolglos nach der Anerkennung und dem Stolz seines Vaters Bart Bass. Doch im Laufe der Serie stellt sich immer mehr heraus, dass er Gefühle für Blair hat. Doch sie erwidert diese Gefühle anfangs nicht. Lily Van Der Woodsen thumb Kelly Rutherford ist Lily van der Woodsen Lillian „Lily“ van der Woodsen, geschiedene Mutter von Serena und Eric, ist ein früherer Groupie von Dans und Jennys Vater, Rufus. Sie ist immer noch in Rufus verliebt, doch aufgrund der Liebe von Serena und Dan verzichtet sie auf ihn und heiratet (ein 4. mal) stattdessen am Ende der ersten Staffel Bart Bass, Chucks Vater. Nachdem dieser bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt, finden sich Lily und Rufus jedoch schnell wieder zusammen. In der zweiten Staffel erfährt Rufus von CeCe Rhodes, Lilys Mutter, dass Lily ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zur Adoption frei gegeben hat. Daraufhin wollen sie Scott Rosson, ihren Sohn, ausfindig machen. Sie besuchen die Adoptiveltern Scotts, doch diese lassen die beiden in dem Glauben, Scott sei bei einem Bootsunfall gestorben. Sie finden später heraus, dass Scott noch lebt und treffen sich mit ihm. Dieser möchte aber lieber mit seiner Adoptivfamilie zusammen leben. In der dritten Staffel heiraten Lily und Rufus schließlich und sie findet heraus, dass sie an Krebs erkrankt ist. Sie wird jedoch durch ihren behandelnten Arzt und Ex-Ehemann Dr. William van der Woodsen geheilt,aber er zögert damit sehr lange raus und gibt Lily Medikamente die nicht ihrer Krankheit nicht helfen ,weil er Zeit mit Lily verbringen will. Rufus Humphrey Matthew Settle ist Rufus Humphreythumb Rufus Humphrey ist ein ehemaliger Rockstar, der sich von seiner Frau Alison trennte. Danach betrieb er eine Galerie, die er jedoch gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel wieder geschlossen hat. Er schickt seine beiden Kinder, Dan und Jenny, auf die Elite-Schule, damit ihnen später die besten Universitäten offen stehen. Im Laufe der Serie wird klar, dass er noch immer eine starke Zuneigung für Lily hegt, welche er auch nach langem hin und her in der dritten Staffel heiratet. Ende der vierten Staffel kehrt er als Produzent ins Musikgeschäft zurück. In Staffel 5 erkennt er, dass er seine alte Umgebung vermisst und immer nur neben Lily bei Partys in der High Society steht, obwohl er da nicht hingehört. Für eine Weile ziehen die beiden nach Brooklyn, doch Lily zieht wieder zurück, weil sie nicht ohne Luxus leben kann. Rufus bleibt. Georgina Sparks Michelle Trachtenberg ist Georgina Sparks In der 1. Staffel erfährt man, dass sie die ehemals beste Freundin von Serena ist. Sie erpresstthumb|216px Serena mit einem Video, auf dem zu sehen ist, dass die Drogen, die Serena einem Jungen gegeben hat, ihn umbringen. Da Serena ihr ausweicht und ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sind, gibt sie sich als Sarah aus Portland aus und freundet sich mit Dan und Vanessa an. Als Serena alles in Ordnung gebracht hat, will Georgina Dan verführen; sie küssen sich. Als Dan die Wahrheit herausfindet, trickst er sie mit Blairs Hilfe aus und sie kommt in ein Boot Camp. Am Ende der 2. Staffel taucht sie wieder auf nun aber vollkommen anders als vorher. Sie glaubt an Gott und hat alle ihre Sünden gebeichtet. Damit Blair ihr verzeiht, hilft sie Serena, Chuck, Nate und Blair Poppy zu überführen. Der Plan geht allerdings schief. Später erhält Blair einen Anruf von Georgina, indem sie sagt dass das Biest wieder zurück ist und dass sie sich um Poppy gekümmert hat. Am Anfang von Staffel 3 hat sie eine kurze Beziehung mit Dan, die allerdings schnell wieder endet, weil sie wieder so abscheulich und bösartig wie vorher ist. Sie wird von Dorota nach Russland geschickt. 'Dan Humphrey' Dan Humphrey wird von Penn Badgleywird gespielt Daniel „Dan“ Humphrey ist humorvoll und charmant. Er lebt in Brooklyn und ist für sein Alter auch sehrthumb|278px erwachsen und punktet damit bei Serena. Er wurde nicht in die High Society hineingeboren und auch der Kontostand seiner Eltern kann nicht mit dem seiner Schulkameraden mithalten, weshalb er auch nicht dazugehört. Serena mag ihn trotzdem oder gerade deshalb, weil er so normal und natürlich ist. Sie waren in der ersten Staffel einmal und in der zweiten Staffel zweimal zusammen. Er hat ein großes Talent zum Schreiben und geht ab der dritten Staffel auf die NYU. In der dritten Staffel hat er eine kurze Beziehung zu Georgina, die ebenfalls an der NYU studiert, dann kommt er mit der erfolgreichen Schauspielerin Olivia Burke zusammen, des späteren mit Vanessa, die man in der ersten Staffel als seine beste Freundin kennengelernt hat. Gegen Ende der dritten Staffel behauptet seine Ex-Freundin Georgina, er wäre der Vater ihres Kindes, was sich jedoch zu Beginn der vierten Staffel als Lüge entpuppt. Zwischenzeitlich kommt er wieder mit Vanessa zusammen, die ihm hilft, über den Schmerz hinwegzukommen als Georgina ihm Milow, seinen angeblichen Sohn, wieder wegnimmt. In derselben Staffel bekommt Dan Probleme in seiner Beziehung zu Vanessa und beginnt sich zu fragen, ob Serena nicht doch die Richtige für ihn wäre. Es kommt zu gewaltigen Streitereien zwischen Vanessa und ihm und er beendet nicht nur die Beziehung, sondern schon bald die Freundschaft. Am Ende heiratet er Serena. Jenny Humphrey Taylor Momsen ist Jenny Humphrey Jennifer „Jenny“ Humphrey ist mit 15 Jahren die jüngere Schwester von Dan. Sie freundet sich mit Eric, Serenasthumb|284px jüngerem Bruder, an. Jenny lässt sich von Blair ausnutzen, weil sie glaubt, dass sie so irgendwann auch dazugehören kann. Später findet „Queen B“ jedoch eher eine würdige Gegnerin als eine Dienerin in Jenny und die beiden kämpfen darum, am beliebtesten zu sein. In der zweiten Staffel designt sie ihre eigenen Klamotten und wird Praktikantin bei dem Modelabel von Blairs Mutter. Dort hat sie jedoch Probleme und probiert es später auf eigene Faust. Zudem will sie nicht mehr in die Schule gehen, um mehr Zeit für ihren Beruf zu haben. Dadurch kommt es zu einem gewaltigen Streit mit ihrem Vater in dessen Folge Jenny von Zuhause auszieht und bei einer Freundin, Agnes Andrews, unterkommt. Da sie an falsche Freunde gerät, steht ihre Karriere als Designerin jedoch unter keinem guten Stern und sie muss nach einem großen Drama ihren Traum aufgeben, zieht wieder bei ihrer Familie ein und geht wieder normal zur Schule. Außerdem kommt sie mit Nate zusammen, allerdings ist die Beziehung aufgrund dessen Freundschaft zu Dan und seiner Ex-Freundin Vanessa nur von kurzer Dauer. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel wird Jenny von Blair zur neuen „Königin“ der Constance Billard School for Girls gekrönt. Zu Anfang weigert sie sich, eine Blair-ähnliche Nachfolgerin zu werden, doch die neuen „Hofdamen“ beginnen sie immer mehr zu kontrollieren und die Monarchie zieht sie in ihren Bann. Dadurch ist nicht nur die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater sondern auch Jennys Freundschaft mit Eric in Gefahr. Sie fängt zusätzlich an, zusammen mit ihrem neuen Freund Damien Dalgaard Drogen zu dealen. Vanessa Abrams Jessica Szohr ist Vanessa Abrams Vanessa Abrams ist die Kindheitsfreundin von Dan. Sie zog von Vermont wieder zurück nach New York, dort lebt thumb|286pxsie mit ihrer Schwester Ruby in Williamsburg und arbeitet in einem Café. In der ersten Staffel ist sie in Dan verliebt, will ihm dies aber nicht gestehen. Sie hat ein großes Talent für das Filmen. In der zweiten Staffel ist sie mit Nate zusammen und liefert sich mit Jenny einen Kleinkrieg um ihn, den Vanessa schließlich gewinnt. Als Nate wieder mit Blair zusammenkommt, wollen Chuck und sie die beiden eifersüchtig machen. Dies gelingt ihnen aber nicht, woraufhin sie eine kurze Affäre haben. Anfang der dritten Staffel ist sie mit Scott, dem Sohn von Lily und Rufus, zusammen, Mitte der Staffel hat sie einen Dreier mit Dan und Olivia Burke, einer bekannten Schauspielerin, woraufhin sie mit Dan zusammenkommt. Sie studiert an der NYU und fliegt schließlich nach Haiti, um sich weiterbilden zu lassen. Als sie in der vierten Staffel nach New York zurückkommt, wird sie schnell so etwas wie eine Ersatz-Mutter für Dans vermeintlichen Sohn Milow und sie und Dan kommen sich wieder näher. Nachdem sie mit Juliet und Jenny Serena unter Drogen gesetzt hat, wird sie von allen abgeschrieben. Selbst Dan trennt sich von ihr und kündigt ihr wenig später die Freundschaft. Mitte bis Ende der vierten Staffel hat sie sämtliche Geheimnisse enthüllt und erhält ein Stipendium für ein Auslandsjahr in Barcelona. Ivy Dickens Kaylee DeFer ist Ivy Dickens Ivy Dickens ist eine 18-jährige Schauspielerin aus Florida (Kalifornien), die von Lilys Schwester Carol Rhodes thumb|274pxengagiert wurde, um ihre Tochter und Serena und Erics Cousine Charlotte „Charlie“ Rhodes zu verkörpern. Carol verspricht sich davon, ihre Mutter CeCe dazu zu bringen, den Treuhandfond ihrer Tochter wieder freizugeben, welchen sie aufgrund von Konflikten mit ihrer Tochter gesperrt hatte. Ivy wuchs mit ihrem Heroin abhängigen Vater in Wohnwagen-Siedlungen auf, bis dieser vor ihren Augen starb als sie 8 Jahre alt war. Über die Charlie Rhodes, die von ihr verkörpert wird ist bekannt, dass ihre Mutter versucht hat, sie von den Intrigen und Machenschaften der Upper East Side fernzuhalten. Im Laufe der vierten und fünften Staffel wohnt Ivy in Lilys und Rufus Loft, wo sie Serena hilft Blairs Freundschaft mit Dan aufzudecken, was zwischenzeitlich zu Problemen zwischen Serena und Blair führt. Sie freundet sich mit Dan an, den sie später auch verführen will, es jedoch nicht schafft, weil sie anfängt Serena zu kopieren. Sie hat angeblich eine Krankheit, gegen welche sie Medikamente verschrieben bekommt. Als sie jedoch aufhört diese weiter zu sich zu nehmen eskaliert die Situation und sie versucht sich umzubringen. Erst später wird geklärt, dass sie die Krankheit und den damit im Zusammenhang stehenden Selbstmordversuch nur vorgetäuscht hat. In der fünften Staffel gesteht sie Rufus, eine falsche Identität angenommen und den Unfall von Blair und Chuck durch eine Nachricht an Gossip Girl verursacht zu haben. Anschließend flüchtet sie aus dem Krankenhaus. Als Lily aufgrund ihrer Besorgnis um Charlie den Privatdetektiv der Familie anheuert um ihren Aufenthaltsort zu ermitteln erfährt man, dass Carols echte Tochter Charlie Rhodes an der Juilliard studiert. ''KOSTENFREI GOSSIP GIRL STAFFEL 1 - 4 auf ''http://www.movie2k.to/Gossip-Girl-online-serie-633891.html schauen viel spaß noch :DDDD thumb|358px|leftthumb|186px|left